Lunar Difficulties
by 11234
Summary: Sort of an AU fic where Stiles is just entering high school, Scott was bitten a few months prior and they're handling it well. Until high school starts and Scott meets Allison, and Stiles is targeted by a group of bullies,where a senior by the name of Derek Hale is the leader. The night before the first day,Stiles is saved from an attack and he starts to obsess over these blue eyes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and all it's glory.**

**A/N: So a little secret. I started watching Teen Wolf last Friday and I've managed to get myself caught up to Season 2. Pathetic right? Anyways, I immediately fell in love with the idea of Sterek. It's adorable! So, here it is, my first ever Sterek/Teen Wolf fic. I hope it doesn't suck too bad! **

**This is a sort of AU fic where Stiles is just entering high school, Scott was bitten a few months prior and they're handling it well. Until high school starts and Scott meets Allison, and Stiles is targeted by a group of bullies, where a senior by the name of Derek Hale is the leader.**

**Chapter One**

Stiles knew better. He knew he wasn't supposed to wander around the forest after dark. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out at all after midnight, and it's now creeping up on two in the morning. He knew better than to break the rules, but it was either that or stay in a dark house alone because your father's been swamped at work because of a string of deer slaughters. His dad was a cop! So what if something was killing deer, he was supposed to protect people, not animals. He wasn't vet. Okay, he will admit he was being a little bitter and thick headed over his father's recent absence, but he just didn't like being alone.

Sure, Stiles was the class clown, he laughed off a lot, but nightmares were something he couldn't handle by himself. He used to only have nightmares about his mother passing away, but now he kept dreaming that he was being ripped to shreds by his best friend. It's really sick isn't it? Stiles couldn't even sleep the week of a full moon anymore. Having a best friend who was a young werewolf was both mentally and physically straining. Scott was handling everything well, but on the nights of the full moon, the two of them trucked out to the middle of the woods, and Stiles chained his best friend to a tree and huddled behind a tree for the night. Imagine knowing someone your whole life, and they're the kindest, nerdiest, all around coolest guy, and for them to suddenly be screaming at you. Screaming things like ripping your head off if you didn't unchain him. Yeah, not an ideal situation.

Stiles was dreading this Monday, not only was it the full moon, but it was their first day of high school. Normal kids would only have to worry about getting bullied or not finding their class, but Stiles was far from a normal kid. He'd have to worry about all of that, and panic over Scott all day. God forbid if the kid gets shoved into a locker, or thrown into a trash can and wolfs out. That will be a cute one to explain to their new upperclassman.

Stiles stopped himself mid thought and cursed under his breath, he had managed to wander off the trail. He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out his phone glaring at the roaming signal. He tried to call Scott but the phone refused to connect, so like a child he threw the phone and it ricocheted of tree and bounced out of view. As soon as he couldn't see it glowing he realized how stupid he was for throwing his _only_ source of light.

"Dammit Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you!" He scolded himself running a trembling hand over his short hair. He crouched down and began to search through the thick overgrowth, coasting his fingers over the moist leaves in hopes of quickly finding his phone and getting out of here. Maybe Scott would actually turn up like he was supposed to an hour ago, the idiot probably fell asleep though. Werewolf or not he was still Scott and Scott liked his sleep, especially before a big day. When Stiles had called him he had said he'd be there in twenty minutes, but he sounded exhausted. Stiles just hoped he'd come even though he already knew he wasn't going to.

After a few minutes of searching Stiles groaned, clouds passed over the moon and he was suddenly in the pitch dark. He slid down to the base of a tree and hugged his knees close, sure he probably looked like a little girl, but there was no way in hell that he was going to move another inch when he couldn't see.

The wind picked up an whistled ominously through the trees and he shivered under his thin red hoodie. He pulled the hood over his head and rubbed his numbing ears. This was such a bad idea. When was he going to learn. He closed his ears and let out a shaky breath, he always did this. Putting himself in difficult situations, he ran his dad ragged. It was only last week that his dad had taken him out driving and he managed to flip the jeep into a ditch, he had luck like that.

_Snap!_

Stiles pulled himself out of his thoughts and bolted upright his eyes darting frantically in the darkness, "Hello?" he asked trying to sound as confident as he could. More rustling comes from behind him and his heart plummets into his stomach, leaving him with the urge to throw up. Oh God. He was going to die.

_Snap!_

_ Snap!_

_ Snap!_

"Awh, shit." he whispered under his breath when a loud growl sounded behind him. Stiles spun on his heels and the moon escaped from behind the clouds casting a gentle light down, illuminating a pair of yellow eyes only feet away from him. The animal growled again and Stiles stood still, too afraid to even breathe. The mountain lion didn't look away but just waited patiently until Stiles moved so it could attack. Meanwhile, he combed his brain for what to do if you ever encountered a mountain lion. All those years of Boy Scouts and suddenly his brain wanted to go completely blank. Figures. After an agonizing twenty seconds, an idea popped into his head and he wanted to laugh at himself for even thinking it would actually work. He slowly reached up and unzipped his hoodie the animal growling as he did so and Stiles could see the hair stand up on it's back. He pulled his hoodie out and made himself look as big as he could. The animal faulted for a moment but didn't back down, instead it pounced.

Stiles let out a yelp as he was pinned to the ground and claws went down his chest. All of a sudden their was a horrendous howl and everything happened so fast that Stiles couldn't keep up. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain he was feeling now. The mountain lion was tackled off his chest and he could here it fight, and losing, was their another mountain lion? No. Mountain lions don't howl. There was a nasty snap of bone and the forest went quiet except for the whimpers coming from the boy writhing on the forest floor. His eye sight was going blurry and he could taste iron in his mouth. He couldn't breathe either. It felt like there a hundred pound weight on his chest and someone was adding more and more pressure.

The next thing he know he's being lifted off the ground, a pair of alarmingly blue eyes gazing down at him. Then he passes out. He had to pass out didn't he. He just couldn't have seen who his savior was. Just his luck. He wakes up an hour later laying in a hospital bed surrounded by familiar faces. One being a distraught and guilty looking Scott, Ms. Mccall, Scott's mother, was taking his blood pressure, and lastly a very exhausted father. He wasn't surprised to see that it was only them, who else would come see him? He wasn't really liked. He never understood why no one ever wanted to befriend him, but he figured it was because he was obnoxious or something. Not like he cared if anyone liked him. No. I mean. Why should he care.

"Mr. Stilinski, I'm really sorry. I was supposed to meet him-" Scott tried but was cut off abruptly.

"You two know very well that you're not allowed in those damn woods at night! It's dangerous! As you can see. There have been so many animal killings lately, you both know it's not safe to be out their right now!" He yelled rubbing his tired eyes. Ms. Mccall lays a sympathetic hand on the mans shoulder and rubs it lightly.

"Now, Stiles is going to be just fine. Please, you need to calm down Sheriff." the father shakes his head and shrugs. Stiles feels more arguing coming on so he decides it's about time he opens his eyes all the way. He coughs and the room suddenly bursts to life everyone talking at once. He hears everything from 'I'm sorry' to 'I swear I'm going to kill you.'. His gaze lands on his father and he smiles and winks at the man.

"I'm going to have the best stories at the family reunions now." he teases and it dissolves the tension in the room with ease. Scott grins and shakes his head at his friend, forever the comedian.

"He'll be alright." Scott snorts before saying he's sorry again and leaving with a promise to see him tomorrow morning. A slight tone of secrecy laced in his words. Ms. Mccall says he can be released but has to be cautious of his wounds. Finally Stiles is alone with his father and they are silent for several minutes before he has the courage to say anything.

"Dad, I'm really sorry." he says narrowing his gaze on his quivering hands. The sheriff sighs and runs a hand across his son's head, his eyes watering as he does so.

"You scare me, Stiles. More than anyone. Just, please be more careful, you're lucky someone found you, or-or you could have...You're one lucky boy. Get some sleep, you're still going to school tomorrow, that's your punishment." Stiles closes he eyes and laughs a little.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, pops." the older man goes to leave but Stiles stops him again, "Wait!...Uhm...do you know who got me here?" He asks his heart pounding in his chest. Those eyes weren't human.

"No, you were laid at the front entrance, I would love to know who did though. I'd give them a big ol' kiss." and with that Stiles is alone and the medication he must be on causes his eyes to droop. Tomorrow was going to be interesting and little did he know it was going to be the start to a greater adventure. He was so not ready for this.

To be continued...

**A/N: Well here it is! Another chapter will probably be posted later tonight or tomorrow morning! Hope you liked it! This also isn't beta-ed or whatever haha. So forgive me.**

**Review!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As always, I own NOTHING.**

**A/N: oh my goodness thank you so much for all the kind reviews, the alerts, and favorites! It really makes me happy. I'm glad you all actually like this! I have to apologize though, Chapter One was awful, I wrote it quick before work and didn't proof read it, but I went back and fixed a few things I caught. So, yeah sorry!**

**Well, here it is!**

**Enjoy.**

**Review!**

**Chapter Two**

Stiles woke up the next morning in what could have been mistaken as a hangover but a hangover would've felt nicer than this. Not only did it feel like the first time he thought it was a good idea to drink his father's Jack Daniels, it felt like he had drunk that and a bottle of Vodka all while he was strung up like a pinata and beaten with a baseball bat. A baseball bat that had razor blades attached. To add to all the hazy pain induced confusion, Stiles was no longer laying in the clean smelling hospital room, but his wonderfully stale pizza smelling abode. It was surprisingly comforting. He never liked the vibe hospital's gave off. A place of healing where it was always overshadowed with sickness and death. Where people came with hope and left with nothing. Stiles hated hospitals. Considering how much time he spent there, you would think he's be used to it, but he couldn't shake the anxiety he felt even thinking about the place.

There was a faint timid knock at the door and Stiles had the urge to pretend he was dead so he could sleep longer, but the door opened before he could close his eyes. In the door way stood his father looking more exhausted than he had only hours before, the man clearly hadn't slept in over two days. The bags under his eyes were alarmingly dark and he seemed older than he really was. It broke Stiles heart to see him like this.

"Hey kid, how are you holding up?" he asked fidgeting awkwardly with his tie, making it look as though it was crooked but he knew it was just the way his father was dealing with the fact that his only son had almost died. By being ridiculously awkward. Stilinski's were awkward. They always have been, even when his mother was alive she would joke or make strange not so funny jokes about her sickness. Stiles always amused her by laughing or joking along, but they always knew what was going to happen. They couldn't control it, so they didn't know how to handle it.

"Stiles?" he said a little louder and Stiles flinched groaning in response, his father's voice sounded like he was speaking through a megaphone, "That doesn't sound very convincing. Look, you don't have to go to school today if you don't feel up to it. You know I wouldn't punish you like that...although I do feel like I should take away your laptop, or Ipod at least." he laughed a little and Stiles manged to prop himself up onto his elbows and lifted a brow.

"Please anything but the laptop...preferably nothing but I'm sure that's not possible." he said with a little shred of hope. His father snorted and plucked the Ipod off the dresser and tucked it into his pocket.

"Two weeks." he said with a small grin. Stiles let himself fall back onto the bed with a sigh, "So, are you staying home or no? I think you probably should stay." Of course since he said he should stay Stiles knew he couldn't. Not today. Tomorrow definitely, but today was too important to skip out on.

"I gotta go dad, I'll be more lost tomorrow if I don't go." that was more of the truth than his father even comprehended. The sheriff shook his head and shrugged, he wasn't about to argue with his son about it.

"Promise you'll call me if you need anything, and if you're in too much pain I'll be there in two seconds to pick you up. Stiles got out of bed and winced at the stinging pain in his chest but shook it off quickly and pulled on a long sleeve shirt and a deep navy hoodie.

"Promise. Could you do me a favor and take a nap? You look like a zombie. Zombie's are overrated." again with the jokes.

"Fine, I don't have to go in until later, so as long as you call me, I'll take a rest." the older man replied reluctantly. Stiles stared at him for a moment and studied his expression, he wasn't lying, he was too tired to lie. Another thing about Stilinski's is that they are easy to read, as much as they think that they have control of their emotions, they really don't at all. They're easier to read than a Dr. Seuss book.

"Good." Stiles finally said pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Great. I'll be in the car." Stiles continued to get ready as his father left the room. He slipped into his favorite comfy sneakers and grabbed his book bag from his desk slinging it over his shoulder. He turned to grab his phone off the charger but immediately remembered he chucked it at a tree. Smooth Stiles. That was not going to be an easy replacement, he's have to clean up at the station for a month before he saved enough to get a new one. He dragged himself out to the waiting squad car and hopped in, and luckily the ride was quiet, because honestly as much as Stiles loved to talk, he was at a loss of words with his father. It wasn't that their relationship was strained right now, it was just...okay it was strained but they were both tiptoeing around each other lately. Stiles didn't want to stress his father out and his father didn't want to burden him with his work. Unfortunately, the universe was conspiring against them.

The car jolted to a stop in front of the Beacon Hills High School and Stiles' mouth fell slack. So. Many. Girls. "Have a good day." Stiles ignored him and scrambled from the car only catching the 'Call me' as he hobbled away. He followed the trail of older girls to the main entrance before he was suddenly attacked and almost knocked over.

"Dude, are you okay! I'm so sorry! I can't apologize enough! My mom grounded me from literally everything for _not _meeting you last night! I can't believe you were attacked! I should have been there. I could have protected you. I mean a mountain lion is noth-" Stiles covered Scott's mouth and glared at him, a little too much so.

"Stop with your yapping. You're starting to resemble a Yorkie not a wolf." he said with a roll of his eyes, "So tonight. Same time. Same place?" he asked changing the subject to something a little more serious.

"Yes." and that's all Scott said about that, "So is it me or is this totally different from middle school already?" Scott smiled ogling at some of the girls walking past. Stiles grinned like mad and cocked his head for a better view.

"We sure aren't in Kansas anymore Toto." Stiles paused a for a second, "Wow...I can use so many dog puns around you without even trying." Scott snorted and pushed him playfully.

"So what does that make you? A chew toy?" Stiles shot him a look, "Too soon. Yeah, too soon." Stiles began to walk away but he stopped with his hand on the door.

"Hey, try to stay chill today okay?" Scott nodded and walked ahead of him taking his first steps into their new school. It was nothing special, Stiles concluded quickly with only three steps into the halls. It looked like every other school he had seen on TV, plain lockers, plain walls, and really well dressed girls. It was odd, everyone looked so nice, Stiles almost felt under dressed, but hey at least he was comfortable.

"What class do you have first?" Scott asked when they got their schedules from one of three desk in the main lobby. Stiles looked it over and realized he was placed in a bunch of advanced classes. He wasn't particularly surprised but it was going to be fun to tease Scott about it. Sure Scott had muscle over him but brains, yeah, Stiles had the brains of this operation believe it or not.

"Chemistry." He said simply trying to hide his pleased smirk at Scott's jaw dropping.

"Wow. That's awesome. You'll probably be the only freshman in your class." Stiles shrugged, he didn't really care right now. He'll deal with the fact that he's going to be totally invisible in a class of upperclassman later, "Dude, what's wrong you're acting a little weird."

"I'm tired. I'll talk to you at lunch." he said a bit too harshly but caught himself and grinned, "Don't be going and getting thrown in the dumpster. You and that sense of smell...ick...you'll be smelling garbage for weeks." and just like that Stiles escaped into the mass of students leaving his friend in the metaphoric dust. When he arrived in chemistry he found a seat in the back until he saw _her _walk in a he jolted up so fast that he swore he heard a stitch pop. Lydia Martin in all her fiery glory. Every one stared at him like he had just sprouted an arm, every one of course_ but_ Lydia. She sat in the front of room with her fair legs crossed under the desk and red lips pursed into a tight smile. She sure did grow up this summer.

"Alright. Quiet down! Everyone take a seat. You!" Stiles looked at the tall brunette man at the front of the class and frowned at already being called out, "What's your name?" Stiles sank back into his seat and coughed clearing the spazzing frog in his throat.

"Stiles Stilinski, and you must be Professor Narcissism. I've heard a lot about you, and your superior knowledge, and your infamous killer pop quizzes, oh and not to mention your lack of faith in humanity." as soon as he stopped ranting he wanted to kick himself in the teeth. Why? Why did he have to be such a smart ass? He could just have easily have said his name and been done with it but, no a Stilinski could never just stop at that.

"Ah, such a refreshingly sarcastic personality, and for you truly kind words. Two weeks of detention, now please sit down Mr. Stilinski before I get angry." Stiles clenches his teeth and feels his face begin to burn, but he nods once and sits down scribbling distractedly in his new notebook. Today literally couldn't get any worse, but again, Stiles' was never that lucky. Chemistry came and went, along with English, Gym, and Geometry, then he was finally free to eat, and change his bandages. Stiles basically limped into the restroom and peeled his hoodie off and lifted his shirt removing the bloody bandages. He carefully cleaned the scratches and replaced the dirty bandages with fresh new ones from Ms. Mccall.

He pulled his hoodie back on and sighed his stomach rumbling angrily at him but he nearly screamed when he turned around and realized he was cornered. Three men stood before him, all of them bigger, and meaner looking. The first was a monstrously large boy with dark skin and a tight grin on his round face, the next was skinny but tall with curly dirty brown hair and a bruised left eye, the last was only an inch or two shorter but all muscle and pitch black hair and stubble on his chin.

"Now, now, what do we have here. Kid, your new, but you see this bathroom is off limits at lunch." the blonde sneered narrowing his eyes at Stiles.

"Oh God! Give me a break! Really? Leather jackets and smoking in the boy's room? Wow, that's the stupidest cliché I've ever encountered." The three boy's were clearly taken aback by Stiles outburst, the biggest one actually stepped back behind the two smaller boys, "Look, I'm hungry, and I'm really not in the mood for this." The back haired teen smirked a little and stepped forward pushed Stiles backwards with on finger. He was taken off guard by the sheer force of being pushed with one finger and hit the wall hard behind him.

"Hm, you seem tired? You really should sleep more." the boy said getting closer and leaned in close to his ear, "People won't always be their to save you." he whispered and Stiles felt his heart give an involuntary skip and the boy cocked his head curiously at Stiles, in manner that resembled Scott a lot, "You're scared? You should be, watch your back kid." and with that the dark haired boy left leaving his two goons with him in the bathroom.

"Derek seems to like you. He's never quite so chatty with play things." the larger one chuckled and advanced on Stiles grabbing him by the arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Stiles muttered as he was dragged forcibly to a stall, and felt the need to throw up or laugh hysterically at what was about to happen. The blonde opened the stall and sure as hell, the two ridiculously strong teens held his head in the toilet and flushed, six times. By the time they got done, Stiles was soaked, humiliated, and pissed.

"Hm, this is going to be fun, Boyd. I'm really looking forward to getting to know this one better." the blonde laughed dropping Stiles to the floor where he was coughing and spitting up nasty toilet water. Boyd the line backer looking teen just smiled and clapped the other on the back with a meaty hand.

"Isaac, don't get too carried away." it sounded to Stiles almost like a warning but then again his head was flooded with disgusting water so he wasn't entirely able to hear anything. The two stared down at him for another second before they both left and finally he was alone, and no longer hungry. He sat there through the end of lunch, he had no ambition to get up, well no, he was just in so much pain that he would rather eat his own hand than get up and risk anymore strain on his chest. So he sat there. Thinking. He thought about a lot while he sat on the gross tiled bathroom floor everything from his chemistry assignment, to Lydia, to his mom, to the attack last night, to blue eyes, to flowers, to blue eyes, to hot girls, to blue eyes, to death, to clue eyes. He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut breathing deeply through his nose, and there they were. Those haunting blue eyes.

He was stumped, what kind of animal had those kind of eyes, howled, and could carry you five miles to a hospital? A fucking werewolf that's what! Stiles dug his palms into his eyes and let out an annoyed growl-groan-sigh mixture and hit his head off the stall door. Okay, so he was saved by a werewolf, no big deal right? What are the chances of ever seeing it again? Slim to none. Just forget it ever happened. A sudden ringing alerted his attention and he looked up, the ring was familiar. He scrambled to his feet and winced, he knew it was going to be killer trying to move. His chest begged for him to sit back down but he opened the stall and there on the sink lay his cell phone. Stile's gawked at it for a second and marveled at it's barely damaged screen before lifting it to his ear and pressing the answer key.

"Scott?" He answered nervously, "Dude? Did you go back and find my phone for me?" he heard Scott make a confused noise and it hit Stiles that he definitely wasn't the one to find his phone.

"I didn't know you lost it? Anyways! I met a girl! I'll tell you all about it later. Remember, nine o' clock." and Scott hung up. Not so much as a _'Hey where have you been all day?' _ or a_ 'I missed you at lunch are you okay?' _Typical. Stiles shoved the phone in his pocket it and swallowed his mouth drying. If Scott hadn't brought him his phone, who the hell did?

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: Wow, okay, sorry if this is too long or boring even? Dksf;lskdjf;asdlfk I don't know. Anyways! Stiles phone has magically appeared, he's in some serious pain, and now he has to go deal with his werewolf friend for a night. Nothing could go wrong right?**

**Review!**

**They keep me inspired:)**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as usual. **

**A/N: Wow, Thank you again to everyone who has alerted this story, favorited, and especially reviewed! So, I want to thank Livia, XoHoplessRomanticGirlXo, Ella, FrogGuts, CtcKid, Kataragurl27, DereksGirl24, AidenVanHelsing, MentToBeForever, Kazakun08, Fire Dragonheart, mgmtlover18, tinker03, and Shinigami! Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews! I can't wait for more.**

**Reviews are forever welcome, and recommended!**

**Chapter Three**

It was eight thirty and Stiles was sitting outside of Scott's house with his head rested on the steering wheel of his Jeep. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be driving, he only had his permit, and his father would most definitely flip his lid if he he was caught, but what the hell. He had nothing to lose. He was parked in the shadows and watched as Melissa, Scott's mother got into her car and drove off to start her late night shift at the hospital. That poor woman worked more than anyone Stiles had ever seen, even more than his father which was a hard thing to accomplish. Stiles watched Melissa's car turn the corner and as it did, Scott bounded out of the house almost tripping over the sidewalk as he tapped furiously away at his cell phone.

Stiles raised a brow quizzically as his best friend got into the Jeep and finished tapping away before he looked at him, his eyes already yellow. Scott seemed different tonight, he wasn't as miserable looking as he normally was on the night of full moon. He wore a happy little smirk and his eyes kept flickering down to his phone as he anxiously awaited a reply. Scott's phone buzzed and he nearly jumped out of his seat before his smirk broadened into a full blown crooked smile. Slightly annoyed Stiles started the Jeep and it sputtered to life, finally causing Scott to turn his attention to his friend instead of his phone.

"Oh, Stiles, you ready?" he asked politely sinking into his seat and tucking his phone into his pocket, "This new girl talked to me today. She's super cute, and she gave me her number! Can you believe that dude! A girl likes _me_! Haha, and here I thought you were the one who was going to have a girlfriend first." Stiles did all he could to not turn around and glare at Scott. The nerve of him lately.

"That's awesome!" Stiles smirked in a fake enthusiasm, "But hey it's early, I could still snag someone before you have the balls to even hold this girls hand. What's her name?" He asked genuinely curious. Maybe only because he was trying to think of anything but the moon that was creeping steadily behind the clouds.

"Allison. She has this gorgeous curly brown hair, and a completely stunning, beautiful, breathtaking, smile. She's super smart too. Y'know she's not like the other girls in our grade, she seems more mature. She wants to go out tomorrow night, to see that new action movie! She's-" Stiles held up a hand halting Scott before he could ramble any further.

"You have to tell her you can't go tomorrow. You know a too well that it's not safe to for you to do anything the night after the full moon. You lycan-ness is still on high, and it's too risky to let you go out with some girl." Stiles said calmly pulling onto the dirt trail that lead back to where they needed to go. Scott rolled his eyes with a snort and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest.

"I'm not going to not go out with her. I can handle it Stiles. If I think it becomes too much I'll leave." he said pulling his cellphone out and tapping the keys again, laughing this time at whatever the text said. Stiles sighed and sped on, not caring that his beloved Jeep was bouncing violently off the unsteady path. Scott growled low in his throat and hung onto the window sill as the Jeep almost flipped on it's side when Stiles carelessly dipped into a ditch.

"Did I scare the puppy?" Stiles smirked teasing his friend a little to shake off his own nerves. Scott narrowed his eyes and as the Jeep stopped at their destination he hopped out angrily.

"Shut up, lets just get this over with." Stiles gulped and cursed himself for ruining Scott's good mood. Looked like tonight wasn't going to be much different after all. Scott seated himself at the base of the normal tree and tapped away at another message before shoving the device in his pocket for the night. Stiles unloaded his bad from the back and dropped it to the forest floor. He pulled out a pair of heavy duty hand cuffs, a thick chain, a large padlock, and duct tape. Scott watched his previous amusement draining from his eyes as the moon shined down on him. Stiles cuffed Scott's hands behind his back and ignored the snap of teeth near his ear, but made quick work of the duct tape around his wrists and then proceeded with the chain.

"Is that too tight?" he asked as he got to the front of Scott who was looking past him a blind glare into the trees. Stiles waved a hand in front of the teen's face and Scott eerily turned his head slowly to his friend and smiled slyly.

"Much too tight." Scott grinned and Stiles frowned.

"Not tight enough then." he said with a slight guilt as he yanked the chain tighter and quickly pad locked it and jumped back at Scott lashing out against it.

"WHAT THE HELL? What's with the extra precautions? Do you you think I'm going to do anything? You're being ridiculous! Loosen these a little now!" Scott barked. Stiles could see his teeth sharpening and eyes glowing a stronger yellow than they had in the car. Stiles could only shake his head before he headed back behind his normal spot. He sank down in between two large roots jutting out of the ground and laid back onto the trunk of the tree. Scott continued to yell and carry on but Stiles just closed his eyes thinking to himself. This wasn't Scott. This was the wolf in him. Stiles thought weakly, more to comfort himself than anything else.

Three hours past and Stiles was about to rip his hair out, that is, if he even had enough to rip out. Scott had been screaming and yelling at him for the last two hours after he had refused to loosen the chains for the hundredth time. Stiles buried his head in his hands and fought back the tears as Scott's yells became more personal.

"You're such a _shit _best friend! This is all your fault, Stiles! You made me leave that night! You knew I didn't even want to but you insisted, you're the reason I'm like this! You ruined my life! You're lucky I don't break these chains and rip you apart!" Stiles whipped his eyes and peeked around the tree connecting with Scott's wild eyes.

"Please, just shut up and calm down. You don't mean any of that and you know it. You're just pissed because I hurt your oh so fragile arms with the chain. So kindly shut your mouth Scott or I will duct tap it." Scott closed his mouth almost instantly at Stiles outburst but smirked and continued.

"You think I don't mean what I say, Stilinski! You don't think I don't truly resent you for this? You're wrong, I may be too nice to say it while I'm in control but the wolf, well he just brings out everything in me. So, I dare you Stiles, duct tape my mouth and see how fast I bite your damn fingers off." Stiles had enough. He got up from the dirty ground and dusted off his jeans, in an attempt to give him time to calm his shaking legs. Scott watched him like a hawk, well, wolf, and snarled as Stiles came forward with the duct tape. Stiles really didn't want to duct tape his friend more, but the kid was seriously out of line. Before he could tape his mouth a vibration from his pocket caused him to spaz out and almost fall over on his back side. He fished his cracked phone from his pocket and frowned at a message from an unknown number.

_I'm sorry. Be safe._

Stiles gawked at the message for a moment opening and closing his mouth like he was about to say something but just turned away from Scott with the tape dropped forgotten to the ground. He stared at the message and his heart rate quickened when another vibration went up his arms.

_Don't worry. He won't hurt you. I'm watching._

"What the hell?" Stiles said tossing his phone to the ground like it burned his palms. He spun in a circle and allowed himself to scan the surroundings.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked sounding like his old genuine self and Stiles turned on him glaring down at the young werewolf.

"Do sense anyone around?" Stiles demanded and Scott shrugged closing his eyes and tilting his nose upwards. Scott was quiet for a few minutes before his eyes snapped open and his gaze landed on Stiles, "Well? Did your sniffer catch anything?" Stiles snapped impatiently.

"Yeah...It's another one of me...it's close...Stiles...Let me out!" Scott said staring off to his left. Stiles strained to see into the darkness but heard nothing but crickets. He calmed down and sat back down behind his tree.

"No. It'll be fine." He stated lamely. Scott's head snapped over to Stiles' direction and the teen let out a loud howl.

"STILES LET ME OUT! I CAN'T PROTECT YOU LIKE THIS!" the wolf bellowed and Stiles retrieved his phone before curling in on himself.

"I'm fine, Scott. I don't need protecting. To be completely honest you're my only threat right now. So try and relax. I am going to take a nap, so keep it down." Stiles laid his head on the root using it as a pillow and clutched the phone tight. He prayed to God that he wasn't being a complete tool for believe a random person who texted, but what if it was who saved him? It could be right? It had to be. Who else would have his number. His phone that just _happened _to appear in the bathroom earlier, the person, or thing, obviously got his number from it. He had to figure out who it was.

Scott had finally stopped struggling against his bindings and decided to growl and snarl to himself. Stiles found that around three in the morning he still couldn't fall asleep. His neck was cramping, his legs were numb, his torso was freezing, and his hands were shaking. Finally, the boy gave up trying and sat up once again and peered at the messages.

_**Who are you?**_

Stiles texted back not really expecting an answer but when a reply came almost instantly his heart plummeted and he felt like he was going to be sick.

_You'll never know._

Swallowing his nerves and urge to throw his phone again, Stiles pressed on.

_**Are you the one who save me the other night?**_

_Stop asking questions._

_**You're stalking me, but I can't ask questions? That's messed up, man.**_

Stiles huffed in annoyance and shifted uncomfortable between the branches, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

_Stop._

_**NO.**_

_It's so painfully obvious, that if you don't realize who I am, then I shouldn't tell you._

_**No worries. I'll figure it out. You go to school with me obviously. I have my tactics. Be careful with what you touch.**_

_Don't do anything stupid, Stiles._

_**You know my name?**_

He didn't know what but it made his heart flutter to know that the person knew his name. In all actuality he should be scared to death for a multitude of reason. One being this person knew he name, which meant he knew where he lived most likely. Two, he was being stalked. Three, not only was he being stalked but he was being stalked by a werewolf. So naturally, Stiles was going to do everything in his power to figure out who it was, and piss them off in the process. It was more enjoyable that way.

_Of course I do. One of use at least knows something._

_**I know a lot of things, thank you!**_

_Right. If you knew anything you wouldn't try to seek out a werewolf._

_**You texted me first! So maybe your stinky mongrel butt shouldn't have saved me! I mean really. What do you expect me to do? You save me. If it even is you. Then you text me like you care. I will figure out who you are, give me a day or two. I'll know. Then I will either thank you or punch you.**_

Stiles heart was pounding harder than necessary and he closed his eyes and only could see those blue eyes looking down on him. He sighed and opened his eyes to escape the icy gaze. Stiles didn't really understand why he was so adamant on finding out who this person was. He should just leave it alone and move on with his life, but he couldn't. Every rational intelligent part of him, which was a lot more than he let on, was screaming at him to stop texting the stalker and turn him into the police for being creepy. Scott growled a little louder and he realized that the sun was peeking through the tree.

Stiles scrambled to his feet when he noticed Scott was no longer a werewolf and undid all of the restraints. Scott sat there for a few minutes before he got to his feet and dusted himself off. Stiles watched Scott for a minute before his freind's gaze was shifted in him.

"I'm...I'm really sorry for what I said. You know I can't-" Stiles waved his apology off like it had been nothing at all.

"No, don't worry about it. You can't control that you're a complete ass when you're a wolf, but I swear to God the next time you scream like that for hours, I'm not going to hesitate to shut you up." Stiles grinned patting the boy on the back. Scott eyed him warily but shrugged and changed the subject.

"I'm still sorry, but, was...was there someone else here? I could have sworn that there was another werewolf close...but he was in control. He's stronger than me..." Stiles bit the inside of his lip and headed back to the jeep.

"Whatever, it didn't attack...so lets worry about it some other time. We have to get to school, and we have to figure out how you're going to control yourself on your date with Allison." Scott perked up and the two of them hopped into Jeep falling silent again. Stiles glanced at his phone again and smiled slightly at the message.

_Let the games begin. See you in school, or not._

Scott heard Stiles heart rate spike as he read the message but decided against prying. His friend was acting weird. Distant. He couldn't blame him though. Being best friends with a werewolf had to be difficult, but there was something else too.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: So, that was it! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come very soon. Thank you again for the reviews, they keep me inspired! **

**-M**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I honestly feel like this story is awful...lkdsfj;lsdkjfald...but I keep writing it in hopes it will get better...sorry I'll stop complaining. Anyways! Thank you to those who have review, it really does mean a lot! Keep them coming. **

**Chapter Four**

Unfortunately school had dragged on and Stiles, who had completely forgotten about his detention with the douche of a chemistry teacher now sat in the chemistry room with his head down and eyes fixated at the clock that had stopped ticking. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and occupied himself by scrolling through the messages he had received through out the day. The stupid stalker-savior-werewolf had texted him a couple times taunting him for example:

_It's not good to be late to school, it looks shady. More importantly I'm amazed you haven't gotten caught by your father yet. Tisk Tisk._

_Can't you stop fidgeting in class? I can hear your heart beat across the whole building!_

_Ew, Ham and Cheese...with relish? That's disgusting!_

_Ouch, detention your second day of school? Wow, you're one hell of a badass. Try and stay out of trouble._

_Oh, and Stiles, I think you're losing this game, and here I thought this was going to be fun._

Now beyond frustrated, Stiles shoved his phone back in his pocket and surveyed the room for the hundredth time. It was so boringly plain that he felt like bashing his head in with a microscope, or Mr. Harris' head for that matter. A seemingly long time passed before the grumpy teacher slammed his book closed and pointed to the door without a word. Stile beamed at the man who responded with a roll of the eyes, and scurried out the door and basically sprinting out of the school. Outside waited a squad car and a very upset look .

"Detention, really? I've been waiting for over an hour Stiles, I do have a job." the sheriff's tone with his son made Stiles mood plummet and he just nodded his throat constricted. Stiles wanted to come out ans say something sarcastic or just down right mean but he knew his dad was stressed as it was. Stiles hugged his backpack and tried desperately to concentrate on anything but his father lecturing him on how this year had to be different, how this was high school and he couldn't be goofing off all the time, and how he really needed to settle down and do his work. So basically everything Stiles already knew but really could do anything about.

"Dad can I get a dog?" Stiles said narrowing his eyes at his father. The sheriff gave Stiles a did-you-even-listen-to-a-word-that-I-just-said scowl and shook his head with a laugh.

"Do you even realize the responsibilities of having a dog, son? No, maybe when you focus a little more and show me you're capable of taking care of yourself first. Oh, and give me the jeep keys." He said flatly with one hand stuck out as he pulled up to the Stilinski household. Stiles gawked at his father and swallowed the lump in his throat before digging around in his pockets and plopping the keys into his father's awaiting hand.

"So...you don't think I could handle a dog?" Stiles said steering the conversation quickly away from his impending grounding.

"Stiles, like I said you need to handle yourself first...Why the sudden interest in a pet anyways? You hate animals." Stiles snorted and got out of the car saluting the sheriff with a cheesy grin.

"I just thought I would be good at handling a dog, oh and dad? A werewolf." Stiles wasn't sure why he was even remotely hinting at werewolves, a part of him was doing it out of sheer boredom and trying to distract his father from grounding him for driving the jeep last night. The other part, the part that has been springing up far too often lately, the side that Stiles doesn't want to face...the horribly lonely feeling that comes with being human with his only friend being a werewolf. It was starting to get to him, he wouldn't ever tell Scott, but he was sick of having to take care of him and getting no thanks for it. Only "sorrys" dozens and dozens of "sorrys". Lately, Scott has been distancing himself from Stiles, and now this _Allison_ has made an appearance, and he could already tell he would seeing less of his friend.

"What was that?" The sheriff asked raising a brow, "Werewolf? You're delusional, stop with the late night horror flicks...they're doing nothing for your sanity." and with that said the squad car sped away with a honk of the horn as a goodbye. His father's words stung a little, but he shook them off and went inside to prepare for the next day. Stiles had plans. Clever plans. Plans that hopefully will shake his stalker, and also reveal his or her identity. Oh, this was going to be fun...as long as his head didn't get ripped off his shoulders that is.

Stiles went up to his room and threw his back pack on the floor and got to work. He fell to the floor and dug around underneath his bed for a few minutes before pulling out a box. In that box was a smaller metal box, he lifted the lid and smiled faintly at two small flowers before snapping it shut and putting it in his bag. He rummaged a little more in the box and finally found his other object. A necklace with a wooden wolf head that dangled low on his chest. Mountain Ash. Stiles did homework, but the work he did was mainly to make sure he could protect himself. The day after he learned what Scott was, he didn't leave his room for over twelve hours, and googled everything he could about werewolves, and actually ordered a few things for himself. Scott would probably flip out and scream at him if he found them.

Their was a tap at the window and Stiles flew up from the floor and kicked his bag under the bed. Scott waved at him from outside the window, and Stiles freaked out a little before stumbling to the window and pushing it up.

"Scott! What are you doing here!" He asked and came out onto the small porch and shut the window behind him. Scott stared at him strangely but shook off his friends behavior and continued with his own issues.

"My dates tonight! Any tips?" the overly chipper teen said bouncing on his toes. Stiles bit his lip and did all he could to not roll his eyes.

"Don't kill her?" he suggested to only receive a playful but still bruising werewolf punch to his arm. Stiles hissed at the pain and rubbed his arm with a pout, "Fine, uhm...I don't know...Scott...You really shouldn't go..."

"I feel fine though!" he yapped admiring his reflection in the dim window behind Stiles.

"Then why are you here?" Stiles snapped, "You came for advice or whatever, and I gave it to you. Do not go Scott, something will go wrong. I'm not trying to say that to be a dick dude, I'm saying that because I'm worried...you were a lot more violent last night-" Scott waved him off and Stiles went silent as usual.

"Chill Stiles. I just wanted my best friend to be supportive of this, and not tell me I'm going to rip off my dates head. She makes me feel...in control..." Scott pat Stiles on the back, "Calm down, dude. You're stressing out way too much lately. I'll see you in school tomorrow! Wish me luck!" before Stiles could wish he anything Scott was off the roof and jogging off towards his bike.

"Wait!" Stiles yelled but Scott ignored him and hopped into the bike, "Scott! Hey!" and the werewolf was out of sight, "Use the back door tomorrow..." he whispered to himself. With a sigh Stiles turned around to go back inside, but as he tried to open the window he realized the damn thing was locked. He tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge. It was official some higher power hated him and wanted to do anything in it's power to see him struggle.

Stiles plopped onto the roof and laid down watching the sunset, he figured his dad would be home in a couple hours. So, I guess he might as well get comfy. He closed his eyes and sighed trying to calm himself down. Between now worrying over Scott tearing some innocent girl apart, his stalker, and his plan tomorrow, he was practically buzzing with anticipation. His phone buzzed and he basically growled as he pulled it out.

_It's going to rain. Go inside._

_**Haha, stop watching me! You're such a freak! **_

Wouldn't you know. It started out slow and before he knew it he was drenched and the water was cascading off the porch making it slick. Stiles swore at his luck and struggled to pry the window open once again, and to his shock and horror...it opened and he tumbled in hitting the ground with a small thud.

_I'm looking forward to tomorrow, go dry off Stiles._

_**You're beyond crazy! Stop this now! You're scaring me, you've crossed the line!**_

_I saved you from pneumonia. See you tomorrow. Good night._

_**Piss off.**_

_I'm truly hurt. I did a good deed and this is how I'm treated. For that, I'm going to have some fun tomorrow too._

Stiles threw his phone and it fell to piece on his floor. He sunk down to the ground and stared at the dirty footprints leading out of his room. This was no longer a game. _This was war. _

**A/N: I'm really sorry this is so short but I promise the next will be considerably longer! I apologize again. Love all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and all of that junk. I really love you all for it!**

**So review and criticize (nicely) !**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Always and forever...I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: So I went camping and tried to write this chapter and I promised that it was going to be up a few days ago, but this...I don't know this chapter killed me. I couldn't get it right...But...here it is!**

**review.**

**Chapter Five**

So here Stiles was, on his bike peddling to school at four in the morning, and since he got literally forty-five minutes of sleep, he was in a spectacular mood. It wasn't his fault that every time he closed his eyes he would see those blue eyes, or that every time he relaxed he remembered he had a stalker. You try sleeping with all that on your mind. It was impossible to concentrate as it was lately, but all the blue-eyed werewolf events were taking their toll on Stiles. For example, as he rode he had yelled at a squirrel, scrapped his knee, and threw his bike at a stop sign. It was starting out to be a wonderful day. These werewolves were going to be the death of him, whether or not it was going to be mental or physical, that much was debatable.

Out of breathe and sweating in his old red hoodie, Stiles arrived at the school around five thirty and smirked at the empty parking lot. He had to do this fast. He threw his bike on the rack, not bothering to lock it up and headed straight for the exits of the school. He locked the back and side doors before heading to the front entrance and opening his back pack with a grin. He pulled out the small purple flowers which he had tied string around and marveled at his brilliance. A werewolf would go nutty when they come close to this stuff. Pulling a garbage can up to the door he climbed up carefully and tapped the flower so that is was dangling in the door way. High enough to were someone couldn't pull it down but low enough to get the job done.

Stiles grinned and stood next to the entrance with his arms crossed and necklace hanging smugly around in his neck. He might get murdered by Scott or the stalker for this but, hey, it was all worth it in the end right? Stiles mind drifted a bit. At first he just observed how peaceful the school could be with virtually no one in it, then it was to the dull pain in his knee, then to Scott who was going to be arriving soon, then it flickered to strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, then to blue.

"Damn it!" Stiles blurted, "I need more adderall!" with a frustrated grunt he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. The lack of sleep was getting the best of him. He glanced at the clock on his phone and wanted to hit something for coming so early. People didn't arrive here until at least seven, wow, genius. He slid down to the ground pulling his backpack into a bear hug and rested his head on top of it. For a minute, anger consumed him and he latched his teeth onto the top of the bag and pulled at it with a growl. Feeling awkward he glanced around and buried his face, _I would make an awful werewolf. _Was his only thought before he blacked out.

This would be just his _**shitty**_luck.

" ! Detention. For drooling all over the floor!" Mr. Harris scolded and Stiles jolted up to his feet to only trip over his back pack and fall flat on his face. He had fallen asleep!

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled causing several students and to turn back to him.

"Make that tomorrow too." About a dozen and a half students burst out laughing and Stiles' face burned, what he could only assume to be the brightest most embarrassing of reds. Immediately, his head jerked towards the doorway and he let out a grunt letting his forehead hit the cold floor, the wolfsbane was gone. Arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him to his feet, and his eyes locked with a gentle smile and drifted upward to kind brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked flipping her curly brown hair over her shoulder and clutching her leather bag closer to her. Stiles melted into her voice and sputtered nervously for a moment before huffing out a sigh and brushing himself off.

"Yeah. Yeah! Of course! Just...Fell asleep..." The girl eyed him a little more seriously and dug in her pocket and pulled out a purple flower. Stiles' jaw hit the floor and he snatched it away from her.

"Did you take this down?" He asked causing the girl to flinch at his harsh tone, "Sorry...I erm..."

"I know about them...and apparently so do you...here's my number...we'll talk sometime." she pulled out a pen and scribbled a number on Stiles' palm before smiling at him and walking away. Stiles glanced down at the number and felt his face flush of all color.

_Allison_

_464-8765_

Stiles contemplated rubbing the number off and being done with it but he was curious. If this is the Allison Scott's seeing, and this girl knows about werewolves, does she know about Scott? What if she's some evil werewolf hunting chick and is trying to lure Scott in so she can kill him! She seems nice enough, though. Maybe she's like them and found out the hard way? What if she has a friend who turns psychotic on a full moon too! They could totally bond over that! Stiles pulled himself back to reality as his phone buzzed, and he should have just ignored it, or thrown the damn thing in the garbage but of course, he had to look.

_Cute trick this morning. I have to say I'm glad that girl grabbed that before I got out of my car. You're really adorable when you sleep by the way._

_**Fuck off.**_

_You seem upset._

_**Shut up.**_

_Fine, see you later. _

_**Screw you.**_

_Wow, You really are in a bad mood today._

Stiles shoved his phone back in his pocket and rolled his eyes trying his best not to get angry. The late bell rang and he didn't even try to rush to homeroom. He took his time and went to his locker to deposit his bag with the wolfsbane, and took out a pen and notebook. Stiles felt too lazy to actually do any work today. It was only the first few days into it, but he was already hating high school. Not to mention he was in pain. He felt dizzy and a burning on his torso, his hand went to his chest and his heart thudded against his finger tips. Blood seeped through his t-shirt. He had pulled some of his stitches out. With a hiss Stiles stumbled to the bathroom and tore of his shirt and ran a hand over the wounds. He flinched and grabbed some paper towels, wetting them and dabbing at the blood gingerly. The blood ran down to his waist and stained the top of his loose fitting jeans. This day was not going as planned.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the towel to his chest and willed the blood to stop flowing. He thought about calling his father but that thought was interrupted when the bathroom door swung open with a bang.

"Stiles?" Stiles smiled weakly at Scott before falling to his knees. Scott crossed the bathroom in two quick strides but stopped short not able to get any closer to his friend, "W-what?" Scott's eyes traveled to the wooden cross that dangled just above his wounds, "Mountain ash?" Scott whispered clear betrayal laced in his words. Stiles shrugged and clutched the towel with one hand and slipped the necklace off and tossed it behind him.

"Not...not now okay? Can you just help me or something? Feel free to freak like usual over my 'stupidity' later." Stiles snapped and Scott blinked and cocked his head to the side with a sad puppy look.

"What's your problem with me lately?" Scott asked lifting Stiles off the ground with one arm firm around his friend's waist. Stiles rolled his eyes but Scott caught it, "No, what?" Stiles shook his head and tried to walk forward but his legs were shaky and his dizziness was getting worse. Scott took notice to his friends state and frowned.

"Later, dude. This is not the time, just...get me to the nurse." Stiles pleaded his honey brown eyes darkening with annoyance. His patience and energy was wearing thin. Stiles didn't like how he was becoming, he didn't like being annoyed with Scott ninety-nine percent of the time, he hated that he was starting to feel like someone else. He was Stiles, he could laugh everything off, that's all he was supposed to do. When did he suddenly stop? Why? It was making things more difficult, or maybe it was his situation. Stiles shut his eyes and saw his mother. He shook his head and glanced at Scott once again., "Are you just going to stand there, or do I have to walk on my own?"

"Jeeze, when did you get so snippy?" Scott whined and dragged Stiles out of the bathroom.

"I don't know..." Stiles whispered and limped down the hall. Students glanced out of class room and some got out of their seats to stare at Stile's who had his head hung, and his cheeks burning red. Why did people have to stare at him? He hated it. Wow, he hated a lot apparently. He heard whispering and he felt himself getting self conscious and turned his head to the floor. Scott tightened his grip on his friend in a protective manner. Stiles gave Scott a strange look but Scott just shrugged and pushed into the nurses office and plopped the boy onto the closest bed. The nurse glanced up from her desk and gasped. She scrambled to Stile's and immediately busied herself with cleaning the wound and replacing the bandages before she was on the phone with the Sheriff.

Scott stood awkwardly near his friend when he saw the number scribbled into his hand, "Allison...why do you have her number?" he asked a little put off. Stiles sighed and rubbed away the number quickly conjuring up a lie.

"I fell in the hall and she helped me up. She gave me her number so kids would stop laughing at me...So I'm guess _she _was _the _Allison, then? Scott...She's pretty but you know I would never do anything to hurt you..." Stiles was sincere and felt a spark of their old friendship. The sappy bromance where they had each others' backs. The nurse excused herself and left her office to go talk to another teacher and the two boys relaxed. Scott sat next to the boy and pulled him close and gave him one quick squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I'm bugging out lately...I know it's not you most the time. This werewolf stuff is tricky...I...Would you forgive me if I apologized for being such an ass to you lately?" Scott asked pulling away. Stiles didn't really want to forgive Scott, because this was how it always was. Scott would realize he was being an ass and ignoring him, apologize for it with a promise for a change, but after a few weeks it would be back to Scott thinking about Scott.

"Yeah. I forgive you. No need to apologize, dude." Stiles grinned feeling hollow. Scott nodded with the widest, happiest, cheesiest grin.

"Good, things with be different. I promise!" They were silent for a minute before Stile's phone buzzed and his heart dropped. Scott's head snapped to his friend with concern and he whispered, "What was _that?"_he asked his expression hardening.

"Just a text." Stile's stated simply, but Scott wasn't convinced and yanked Stile's phone from his pocket with one quick motion. Stile's protested but Scott jumped off the bed.

"_I smell blood. Are you okay? Stiles go home, now." _Scott went quiet and began scanning through the old texts before narrowing his eyes, "A werewolf? There's another in the school? What the hell! Why wouldn't you tell me this?" Scott scanned for another minute before throwing the phone back to his friend, "and it's stalking you! This is insane! Stiles, I swear I'll sniff the bastard out and make them leave you alone!"

"Scott-" Stiles tried clutching the phone close.

"No- you're not going to be harassed like this." Stiles stood suddenly and was yelling much to his surprise.

"Scott! You harass me more than anyone lately! You treat me like dirt, like I'm your powerless, worthless, sidekick! You never take me seriously! Want to know something, Allison, she knows about werewolves, and you better be careful. You won't listen to me though, what if she's dangerous? What if she's some sort of crazy hunter?" Scott opened his mouth but Stiles stormed on, "No, I'm done. Go, just go Scott. I'll talk to you later." Scott snapped his mouth closed and left, slamming the door so hard the glass rattled.

The nurse walked back in with a startled expression, " ...are you okay?"

"Don't ask me that." Stiles growled and flopped back on the bed. His phone vibrated, and he basically growled.

_Be at the elementary park at midnight. This game is getting boring._

"You _wish!" _he said rolling on his side and glaring out the window at the storm clouds rolling in, like hell he's going anywhere.

**A/N: Oh my goodness...I apologize this...this sucked...I just...wow...Uhm...Hope you liked it? Eh.**

**Review?**

**Help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Awh, you guys are all so nice, you make me blush! Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so surprised I'm getting such a good response from you all. So, as a treat I'm updating twice in 24 hours! Yay. Oh and I really am sorry for any and all grammar and spelling errors. No beta. Well, I lie my friend is pretty much my beta but I'm impatient. So, forgive me?**

**Review? Maybe?**

**Chapter Six **

No. Stiles was definitely not sitting on a swing set at exactly midnight. He had not deliberately made it seem like he was in no pain so his father would go to sleep. He also didn't ignore all of Scott's calls. Nope. He didn't do any of those things. Yet, here he was against his own will sitting on the damn swing set shuffling his feet nervously over round dusty pebbles and shivering against the September air. He grasped his sides and mentally kicked himself for not bringing a heavier sweater.

The park was empty, obviously, but Stiles couldn't help but let his mind wander to distant memories. Memories of himself as a little boy running around this very park. He was so happy back then, so carefree, and small, but the last part is beside the point. He could clearly remember sliding down the twisty yellow slide, being terrified of the jungle gym, and swing on the very swing with soft hands pushing him higher and higher until hi could almost touch the clouds. The sun was warm then, it was summer, and she was wearing a white dress, and he was in his favorite Superman t-shirt. He used to want to just like Superman, he was determined to be strong enough to always be able to protect his mom. It was that day. That was day everything changed.

There was a scuffling just beyond the chain link fence that enclosed the small park and Stiles eyes were lock onto the figure hiding in the shadows. He had a sudden revelation. He was really stupid. He was injured. He was not very fast. He was a lamb. A bald lamb, but a lame none the less. He basically is serving himself willing up to a werewolf, if this thing wanted to kill him, it would be too easy. Stiles tried to calm down. His stalker wouldn't kill him. They seemed too concerned about his well being to do that. Oh God, what if this is some sick trick that was planned to lure him out here.

"Damn..." Stiles muttered gripping the cold chains so tightly his knuckles turned white. He strained to see the figure but it seemed to retreat further away. Stiles grunted and pulled himself together and hopped of the swing and trudged a few feet forward, "It's freaking cold out here! Stop being a creepy Cullen-esque weirdo. I know you can here me with those freakish wolf abilities." Proud of himself Stiles crossed his arms, but then the figure was getting closer and he felt himself mentally freak out. He had to open his big mouth didn't he. The figure was just at the gate when it stopped and Stile's could tell it was a man by how broad his shoulders were.

"Are you sure you want to mock me?" the figure said a husky voice and Stiles mouth went dry. That voice. He knew that voice. That voice pinned him up against the wall. Wow, his intelligence was failing him lately.

"You're Derek." Stiles snapped all fear washing away from him, "You ass! Do you know what your goons did to me! The day after I was attacked! Swirly! Those too need to be punch-holy-they're werewolves too aren't they? Is our whole town full of you guys! Which one of you bit Scott." Derek stepped fully into the light of the yellow lamp light and Stiles glared at him. He was so much bigger than him, broader, more mature, the guy even had some stubble on his chin. Genetics weren't fair.

"Yes, I'm Derek." he said matter-of-factly and stuck his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and leaned against the light pole, like a regular _badass_, "Yes, Isaac and Boyd are werewolves. Yes, I know they gave you a swirly. If it helps I told them they weren't allowed to touch you, but, well they don't listen too well. No, we didn't bite Scott." Derek said in one breath and Stiles felt out of breath for the guy. Derek pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag before looking back to Stiles, "Anymore questions?"

Stiles didn't like him. He was smug. He was arrogant. He was a _smoker_. Worst of all, he was standing her all calm, cool, and collective and completely ignoring the fact that he stalked someone. Such a- "You're an ass. I'm going home." Stiles began to walk away but Derek grabbed the boys wrist and spun him around, "What do you want from me? I'm not some chew toy you can mess with. So kindly go bury a bone or something...please?" Stiles said getting more and more uncertain with his words when Derek's eyes flashed blue. They were breath taking and terrifying all at the same time, and Stiles hated having these thoughts because he felt like he was in some poorly written cliche teen fantasy novel.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Derek said his hand dropping from Stiles wrists.

"Why? Why didn't you save me in the first place?" Stiles asked calming himself down. Derek shifted uncomfortable and looked off behind the boy making Stiles feel uncomfortable, "Is there someone behind me?" Derek's gaze snapped back to Stiles and shook his head quickly.

"No, don't be paranoid." he said simply, "I saved you because regardless of what you think, I'm not an asshole, and I was around. I'm not going to watch someone get ripped to shreds." Stiles wasn't convinced. He refused to be treated like a fool.

"I don't believe you. It's never this easy. EVER! You're hiding something-" Derek laughed and rolled his eyes flicking his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his boot.

"Kid, believe what you want. You're clearly not an idiot...even though the wolfsbane stunt today was not very well planned out, and you fell asleep on the floor...but anyways...I have no hidden agenda Stiles. I asked you out here tonight to show you who I was, because I was getting with bored with sending you messages. I mean at first it was fun, but I was getting too worried. You stress too much...take it from me...you need to stop pushing yourself so hard. Do not come to school tomorrow." Derek ordered and Stiles could only stand there was his mouth slack.

"Who are you to tell me to do _anything_? You're not my father! You're not even a friend. Yes, you saved my life, and I am grateful. But you can NOT just waltz into someones life like _look-at-me-I'm-a-super-badass-smoking-leather-wearing-bossy-werewolf!_" Derek had an amused look on his face and it only further fueled Stiles to let his mouth run more incoherently, "I mean _COME_ on dude, don't you have something else to do with your spare time? Go kill some rabbits, howl at the moon, play basketball while you're all wolfed out! I don't care what you do, but leave me out of it..." Stiles caught his breath and felt his chest seize with a sharp pain.

"Wow. High strung." Stiles couldn't believe this guy. Derek lost his smug grin and his amused demeanor and turned seriously towards Stiles who was still trying to catch his breath, "If you come to school I will tear your throat out...with my teeth." Stile gawked at him.

"You wouldn't do that!...Right...T-that would be c-counter productive?" Stiles stammered and Derek shrugged and checked his watch. People still wore watches?

"Do you really want to test me?" Stiles scowled at the man and had the urge to slap him in the face with a very hard object. Repeatedly. Derek's attention seemed to drift behind him again, before he frowned, "I have to go. No school tomorrow. Rest." and just like that Derek retreated back the way he came and Stiles was left alone, confused, and actually really cold. Stiles felt like an idiot, but he spun around half expecting to see a person or glowy eyes in the distance.

"There was definitely someone behind me..." Stiles sighed to himself. He didn't trust Derek. He was too weird to trust. Annoyed, Stiles head back home, he was reluctant, but strangely happy to stay home tomorrow. Although, he was going to have massive make up work, which was going to be annoying, not to mention his detentions still had to be serve. Man, that Mr. Harris sure had something shoved up his butt. Once he was home he flopped in bed and groaned hearing his father snoring obnoxiously through the thin walls. At least he didn't wake up to find him gone, that was a plus.

The next day Stiles informed his father he wasn't feeling well and the Sheriff didn't fight with Stiles about staying home, he was admittedly more than relieved. He did not want to get another call about his son being in pain and bleeding all over the place. Not an ideal situation for a father. Stiles enjoyed his day home. He got to lounge on his sofa and eat junk and flip through cartoons all morning, he should thank the pesky wolf for this. It was good idea. The stress seemed to melt away for a while and he could let his mind go completely blank and focus on the stupidity of cartoons, and nothing else. Very refreshing.

Stiles found himself after awhile increasingly restless. His mind began to race. Mainly about Derek and his super creepy weirdness, but then his eyes locked onto a photo hanging on the wall. A family photo. He was five in the picture and sported his shaved head even back then and a goofy grin. His father had equally as goofy grin and squinted eyes as if he was about to laugh. Stiles was sitting on his mothers lap and her arms were wrapped around his waist protectively. He found himself smiling sadly at the picture and this was the first time he didn't feel like crying when he looked at it. Maybe...maybe he'll be okay...It shocked him that he was starting to feel like he could move on. Stiles was just afraid. He felt like if the pain went away that he may forget. Which in reality he knew was completely untrue, his father would never let him forget.

He stared at the photo a bit longer before he settled back and fell asleep curled into a tight ball. He wasn't asleep long and continued to devour food. Around one o' clock Stiles ran out of snacks and reluctantly got off of the sofa and trudged stiffly to the kitchen. He pour a huge bowl of lucky charms and grabbed the biggest spoon he could before plopping back down in his indent on the cushion. He flicked through the channels find Spongebob was just not cutting it anymore. He flipped slowly through the dull channels.

"Really? Over a thousand channels and there is nothing on? Typical." Stiles scoffed at the television shoving more lucky charms into his mouth.

He suddenly choked on his cereal and spit it out in one comical looking blast. He stared with a sick feeling at the local new station a sad looking reporting speaking with hesitation:

"_There has been a shooting at Beacon Hills High School, two students were grazed. We will keep you updated here on Channel News 6."_

**A/N: So, cliffhanger...I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Don't hate me! **

**So Derek seemed to really want Stiles to stay home...he had his reason...**

**Review!**

**(Sorry for shortness! Love you all!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow…I'm not really sure how to explain myself. I know this has taken me a tad WAY too long to write. I started college and what not, and I apologize for such a wait. Anyways. If anyone is still reading…here's Chapter (I actually had to go back and see what Chapter I'm on… -_-) Here's Chapter 7! Oh wait! Thank you everyone for being so patient and reviewing and following and EVERYTHING else. Thank you so much.**

**Chapter Seven**

Everything was happening way too quick. One minute he was sitting on the couch comfortably and the next he was speeding down the road towards the school. His dad really should try and hide the keys to the jeep a little better. Stiles couldn't think straight. He tried to call Scott and Allison but no one was answering. What if one of them was hurt? Sure, Scott was a werewolf and a bullet probably wouldn't do any harm, but Allison. She was human…right? He was at least pretty positive on that one.

His mind drifted to Derek. Derek warned him. Derek knew this was going to happen! Oh my God. He protected him. What kind of guy was he? Apparently one who stalks, saves, and continues to protect a silly freshman named Stiles Stilinski. Stiles grip on the steering wheel tightened as he rounded the bend and saw the flashing lights of the police force, and two ambulances. If he was lucky his dad would be much too busy to even notice Stiles. Well hopefully.

Stiles parked the jeep a bit further away than he would normally before getting out and sprinting to the scene. He couldn't help but be worried and admittedly terrified for everyone. This was a school and having a shooting is literally the most traumatizing thing next to it blowing up that can happen. In the distance he saw Scott holding Allison in his arms, and it felt as if a weight lifted off his chest and dissolved completely.

"Scott!" he called shoving through the crowd of skittish high schoolers, "Dude what the hell!?" Scott glanced up and stared at his best friend with a frown. Stiles noticed Allison was crying and he immediately wanted to hug her, but clearly Scott had that all under control.

"A shooting." He muttered his face paler than usual, "Some woman and a few other guys stormed in looking for someone. They fired off a few shots but no one could figure out who they were looking for. They got away too…" Scott's voice was raspy and distance and his hands were trembling. Stiles wondered if that was fear or rage. His bet was on rage. Scott was the type of guy who turned protective quickly, and by the state Allison was in he must be seething.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Stiles asked shuffling uncomfortably at the sounds of Allison's sobs getting harder. Scott pulled her closer, if that was possible.

"Yeah…this kid Isaac. You know? The one that works at the cemetery. Also, apparently that senior Derek Hale got grazed, but he refused to go to the hospital. He just ran off…" Stiles felt his stomach lurch. He knew Isaac well, his dad had been called to his house a few times because of domestic issues. Everyone knew how Isaac was treated at home, but since neither Isaac nor his father said or admitted anything, there was nothing anyone could do. Stiles hoped to God Isaac was okay, he didn't deserve this. AS for Derek, Stiles was worried, but Derek was a werewolf so he would probably be healed by now. He'll have to text him after.

"Yeah…wow…I guess it was a good day for me to stay home…" Stiles said laughing awkwardly. Scott snorted at his friend.

"Yeah good thing. So…You smell like dog." Allison lifted her head a bit and stared at Stiles, "I know that smell…why do I recognize that smell…" Stiles shrugged.

"My neighbor's dog got out last night and I brought it back…the smell lingers I guess…" Stiles mouth went dry; he didn't want Scott to know about Derek yet. Mainly because he didn't not like the thought of some all-out werewolf brawl. Allison pulled away and wiped her eyes, she didn't look sad, Stiles only could see guilt.

"Stiles. Stay away from whatever werewolf is out there. They're not all like Scott…" She said narrowing her eyes. Stiles whipped his head towards Scott and his jaw dropped.

"She knows!?" he blurted. Scott shrugged.

"She does…she's okay with it…but Stiles…there's more about this shooting that I can't tell you…" Scott said shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Oh, like what?" Stiles challenged, once again feeling out of the loop.

"I can't tell you." He said simply. He had an apologetic look but he knew that he wasn't sorry in the least.

"But she know?" Stiles said nodding his head simply. Allison looked down and shifted under Stiles' glare. He couldn't believe this. Allison was already replacing him. It's only been a week or so and High School already sucked.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. It's really for your own good right now. We don't want to see you get hurt…" Stiles didn't understand. Allison could now about dangerous situations, but Stiles was also human, could not? It made no sense and he wanted to scream at them for treating him like someone who couldn't handle himself. Stiles didn't say a word after that but turned on his heels and stormed away. He ignored the shouts, he ignored the crying teenagers, he ignored everything that wasn't inside his head. Stiles saw his father coming toward him and he pulled him close. Stiles let himself be hugged, too angry to hug back.

"I'm so happy you're okay! I couldn't imagine what would have happened if you didn't stay home!" The Sheriff said in an urgent whisper. Stiles nodded and shrugged out of his father's grasp.

"I took the Jeep." He admitted and his father nodded.

"I saw, but under the circumstances I'll let this one slid." He grinned rubbing Stiles short hair.

"I have to go…I'm tired…and my side hurts…I'll see you for dinner tonight." Stiles said refusing to look at his father. The Sheriff nodded reluctantly and shooed his son away. Stiles made his way back to the jeep and sat there for a few minutes to calm down before he drove home. The last thing he needed today was to get in a car accident. As he pulled away his phone vibrated and despite the urge to look at it he continued down the road, his finger shaking slightly with his mood.

Stiles arrived home about ten minutes later and when he parked the jeep, everything hit him. His chest tightened causing him to feel like he was being smothered. He let one hand fly to his chest clutching the fabric of his t-shirt tightly and he rested his head down on the steering wheel. This was getting ridiculous. The thoughts of today came racing forward and he couldn't seem to think of anything else besides how bad he was hurting. He gasped to get air but his lungs wouldn't fill. He was going to die. Despite the fact that Stiles knew he just had to calm down didn't help.

His jeep door flew open and there were arms around him in a second. He was pulled out of the Jeep and cradled in someone's arms just like the night he was attacked. He was brought into the house and he squeezed his eyes shut out of embarrassment. He felt himself lowered onto the couch and heard water running in the kitchen. After a moment he felt a cold glass to his lips. He took a sip of the water and opened his eyes, an uncomfortable and concerned pair of blue eyes staring down at him.

"Derek.."

"I'm here." He said sitting down handing the glass over to Stiles.

"Good." Stiles said dreamily not accepting the glass, his vision blurred and he kept his eyes fixed on Derek as long as he could. Gravity had other plans and his head drooped and he blacked out. In the dark Stiles felt calm, and he could have sworn there was something warm and calming combing through his hair. He'd get his answers when he wakes up.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is short but I needed to get back in the swing of things. The next Chapter is already almost done, so it will be posted very very soon! Sorry again!**

**Review!**

**Love You guyssss!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here it is Chapter 8 in record time. I'm kidding; sorry for the wait…at least it wasn't a couple months though, right? Anyways, ENJOY! Oh, and thank you all for the reviews keep them coming! (:**

**Chapter Eight**

"Yeah, I'll be back tonight sometime. I'm okay. Yes. No. Isaac just go get some rest. No, we're safe for now, you'll be fine. I need to go. No, you can't. I said NO. Sorry…okay…Will you stop? Yes, I'm with _him_. Bye. Sleep."

Stiles shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, his neck felt stiff and his body ached. The voice drifted to his ears and it made him stir a bit more, but his mind was too cloudy to make out the person. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as they could go and willed himself to remember, but quickly regretted the decision. As the day's events came rolling back in waves it hit him, the emotion, he was embarrassed, terrified, and angry. There was a shooting. Someone came in and opened fire in _his _school. He wasn't there though. He was told not to come.

"Derek." Stiles mumbled. Derek glanced up from his cell phone and was immediately kneeling in front of Stiles, his hand only inches from the younger boy's.

"Yeah, I'm here." Stiles was startled by the reply and his eyes snapped open a redness flooding his cheeks and spreading to the tips of his ears.

"Why are you in my house!? Stalker! Oh my God. You're such a creep!" Stiles rambled jolting up from the sofa but falling back down in a yelp of pain. He was so surprised he had yet to pop a stitch. Being injured was truly a pain in the ass.

"You had an anxiety attack." Derek said his voice reflecting a certain tightness, like he was scared almost, "I carried you in from your jeep. You've been passed out for the last hour and a half." He informed trying his best not to get angry with the teen.

"Oh yeah." Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck. He remembered now. Derek had carried him in, bridal style, and laid him of the couch. "Shit…okay…well….thanks I guess." He paused glaring at him, "Why are you still here though?!"

Derek sighed pushing an agitated hand through his hair, "To make sure you were okay, idiot." He snapped back, "But since I'm clearly not wanted here, even after I probably saved you're life today. I understand. I won't bother you anymore, Stiles." The younger boy looked at his feet.

"I didn't say you _had_ to leave…" Derek looked up at him and smiled just a bit, "God, you're such a Sourwolf, so touchy." He mumbled trying to joke his way out of the fact that his heart was pounding so fast against his chest that he was surely going to pass out again. Stiles leaned back his head lulling against the cushion, he felt like he was drifting away. Weightless and the more his heart pounded the lighter he seemed to be. A hand caught his knee and he was pulled back down.

"Am I making you nervous?" Derek said smirking to his own amusement.

"You wish." Stiles said attempting to sound forceful but it came out more of a longing. Derek moved his hand so he was rubbing Stiles knee.

"I think you're lying, but just calm down. You're safe." Stiles stared at him his lips twitching a little but his frown stayed strong.

"What happened today?" He asked simply. Stiles wanted answers, and if Scott wasn't going to tell him Derek would. The older teen squeezed Stiles thigh now causing his stomach to flip and breath catch in his throat.

"What do you think happened?" he said staring directly at Stiles, eyes unwavering. Stiles shrugged and kept his hands tightly folded in his lap. He was having urges that he would not be acting upon. Right now.

"There was a shooting." He said looking everywhere but at Derek. He studied ever photograph in the living room, every scratch in the paint, every piece of fuzz on the hard wood floor, but his eyes drifted back to Derek's. They were so focused it was alarming. Stiles wondered how it was to be utterly focused. He could barely sit through a forty-five minute class without getting so distracted by everything else. Adderall only did so much for him anymore.

"Yes, and they came after who?" Derek pressed on capturing his attention again.

"Well, people were saying you and Isaac got hurt…is Isaac okay?" Derek's hand rubbed circles in his thigh and Stiles cleared his throat, his body going ridged. What the hell was Derek Hale doing to him?!

"Isaacs fine. Healing. Now, let see. Who would go after me and Isaac?"

"OH MY GOD! Isaac is a werewolf! That means…Boyd's a werewolf too! NO WAY! That's too….no…what!?" Stiles cried mouth falling open, "Shit! There are hunters here?! Was it hunters?! God, it was!" Stiles said letting his head fall in his hands, "Scott knows there's hunters, and…it's Allison. Her family!"

"Her aunt actually. She's a rouge hunter if you want to be nice about it, but I don't particularly want to be nice about it. She's basically a manipulative crazy psycho bitch." He spat his eyes flickering that brilliantly horrifying blue.

"I have to warn Scott!" Stiles said searching his pockets for his cell phone. Sure, Scott has been a Grade A asshole to him the last few weeks, but he was still practically his brother. Derek grabbed Stiles' wrists and halted his search.

"He knows about Allison's family. Allison told him everything. Her Aunt is going against their code and they're not happy about it either. Don't worry about Scott, worry about yourself." Derek said sternly. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth going dry.

"Why would I have to worry about me? Her aunt… she is hunting _me _down." Derek said simply.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"She saw us in the park the other night. She thinks you're my mate, and she wants to do everything in her power to destroy everything I have." Stiles mind reeled. Did Derek just…Did he just say…

"I'm you're WHAT!?" Stiles said ripping his hands out of Derek's grasp. Derek sighed and stood up now towering over the boy who was still seated on the couch.

"Mate." He said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"This cannot be happening. I'm NEVER going to have a _normal _High School career am I?!" he shouted.

"You got swirlied…that's normal."

"I got swirlied but TWO WEREWOLVES! One of which me and my father knew pretty well…Isaac used to be the nicest kid! Now, you've turned him into…into a monste-" Derek growled audibly and Stiles found himself in a flashed pinned on his back to the couch. Derek straddled his waist and hand his hands pinned up above his head. Stiles gasped and turned his head away from Derek's glare.

"Don't you dare call him that. I don't care if you're my mate Stiles, don't you ever call us that. Isaac was saved. He's away from that abusive father and he _is _happier now. He had a choice, but I didn't, so I'm doing the best I can to make my kind better. We don't kill people. We are not monsters." He growled inching closer and closer his teeth grazing Stile's ear sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry. Dude, get off. I'm sorry." Stiles muttered closing his eyes. Derek's breath washed over his exposed neck and goose bumps raised across his skin.

"Listen to me. You're in danger. More danger than you've ever been in. Kate, she's looking for you, but you need to trust me." He whispered and Stiles nodded. He trusted Derek; he did, but probably more than he should.

"I do." Stiles choked out. He was shaking. Out of fear or the fact that all he really wanted to do right now was to kiss the idiot on top of him, he wasn't sure.

"Good." Derek shifted so he had Stiles' wrists pinned with one hand and his other hand he cupped his cheek, "I'm lucky."

"Why is that?" Stiles breathed, his chest was rising and falling so fast that it had to be obvious what he was feeling right now.

"I have one incredibly annoying, loud mouthed, bratty, sexy mate." Stiles practically choked. Derek laughed and let go of Stiles' wrists freeing the boy.

Stiles coughed and sputtered and pushed Derek off him. Derek grinned slightly and allowed himself to be pushed off.

"You're completely insane! You can't just come in here acting all big and bad and expect me to just except that I'm you're _mate! _That's crazy! You've got to be lying." Derek watched as Stiles stood up and pushed his roughly, Derek took a step back from the push. The lack of results just made Stiles' anger worsen, "You werewolves are so arrogant! All of you!"

"Calm down…" Derek said backing the angry teen in a corner and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, "Tell to leave now, and I will." Derek said tilting his head to the side just enough to look like a kicked puppy. Stiles was getting sick of the puppy dog looks from these werewolves too.

"You need to-" Stiles began but Derek came a little closer and the smell of his aftershave assaulted his nose.

"Tell me you don't feel it too, and I'll leave. I will. I'll never bother you again. I know you feel it though." Derek pulled him closer so there bodies were pressed together. Stiles was at a loss for words. He did feel it. It was this ache deep down in his chest that was yanking him closer to Derek. A chain attached to their hearts, tightening the longer Derek was on his mind, "I'll keep you safe."

Stiles lips crashed on Derek's taking them both by surprise. After a moment, Stiles' arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed him with so much passion and pent up aggression that he felt like he was going to explode. Derek growled as Stiles turned the tables and slammed him up against the wall. Stiles ran his tongue against Derek's lips and was granted access almost immediately. The battle for dominance was swiftly won by Derek who smirked against Stiles' lips in triumph.

Stiles pulled away dizzy and out of breath, "I think I could maybe…like…I…being you're mate…" Derek nodded, "Even if my life is now in danger. Is it me or is my life turning into some sort of crazy cliché teenage soap opera?"

"Something like that." Derek said with a nod. The two stood there in each other's arms for a moment to catch their breath, "So…Now would be a good time to tell you…You're coming with me. You need to pack a bag."

"WHAT!?" Stiles yelled mouth agape.

**A/N: There it is folks. I hope you liked it.**

**Review Review Review.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
